One Small Step
by Akari15
Summary: The war with the Earl is finally over, but only one person is left to enjoy that. Allen Walker, the destined "destroyer of time". Ironic, for he is cursed to walk the earth until the end of time.
1. Keep walking

It was all over. The war with the Millennium Earl was finally done. In the large field laid hundreds of bloody corpses.

In the middle of it, all was a young boy that was silently crying while staring at the cloud filled sky as if he couldn't bear to look down. He was crying for many reasons: The hundred-year war that so many had given their lives for was finally over. The peace he and all his friends at the order fought for was finally achieved. But at a terrible cost, his friends that worked so hard to bring down the huge army of Akuma, all the Noahs, who were accompanied by the Earl himself. All of them... Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, everyone... even Timothy who was still just a child... they were all gone. They had sacrificed their lives to bring down the vast army of Noah and Akuma.

It had started to snow softly around the boy as if trying to comfort him. Feeling this, he laughed bitterly. No amount of comfort could bring back his friends, and he couldn't do anything about it. In a way, the earl had succeeded in making the boy's life even more miserable.

When all of the Akuma, Noah, and exorcists were gone, Allen and the Earl were the only ones left on the battlefield. Swords clashed and both were unwilling to let the other beat them. After countless hours passed, Allen had made the final blow, The Earl then started slowly disintegrating into dust. His cold gold eyes were burning holes into Allen's own mercury ones. Suddenly, he laughed at Allen.

"So, your afraid of being the only one, is that it? In that case, why don't I give you a parting gift?" He screamed.

After saying that. the Earl threw a ball of dark matter at the boy and it hit him on his chest. All of a sudden, he felt like throwing up because his insides felt like they were rearranging themselves, courtesy of his innocence, which was reacting badly to the dark matter that had suddenly spread throughout his body.

When Allen looked up, the Earl was gone. Even with him and all the other Noah gone, there was a hollow feeling inside of him, as if something was missing. He knew what was missing: It was his friends, he needed them. But this cruel world took them away from him. He had tried to join them by stabbing himself with the sword of exorcism, but again luck was not on his side. His flesh started to stitch back together. Allen looked at this and froze.

"No... please don't tell me...the Earl made me...immortal?" He spoke softly, hoping and praying that it wasn't true.

But Allen knew it was true. He stood up and silently started to dig graves. For around a week, he worked non-stop. But even though he was immortal now, his stomach was still rumbling. Ignoring this, he continued digging. When all the graves were done, he looked at them. All the generals were at the front along with the other exorcists. Behind them was Komui and behind him was the science division. And finally, behind them were the hundreds of finders that had helped the order greatly.

After placing flowers on him friend's graves, he spoke to the unusually quiet Noah residing in his head.

"You've been very quiet this entire time fourteenth. Aren't, you going to try and take over me or something?" He questioned.

"I prefer to be called Neah, not the fourteenth. And I have no reason to take over you now the Earls dead" The Noah replied.

"What am I going to do now? I have no reason to stay here and I can't die so now what?" Allen didn't know why he was even talking to Neah, Mabey it was because he didn't want to be alone and have someone to talk to, even if was a Noah.

"Never stop, always keep walking. Mana said that to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. That's right I can't stop walking now. Even if I can't die I won't Stop." Allen looked at the all the graves one last time whispering a final farewell to them. He then turned his back to them and started walking.

All you need is one step at time.

(A/N)

So, this is my first story, so please be nice! This is One-Shot, but if people like it, I will make it into an actual story.

As for the disclaimer *clears throat*: D-Gray Man unfortunately does not belong to me, for it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.


	2. Hmm?

**(A/N)**

 **Thank you so much to all of you that read this book.**

 **Since it is my first one, I will take any suggestions**

 **And just for a heads up, this book probably won't have pairings.**

 **As for the disclaimer: I own D-Gray Man or Harry Potter**

 **But not in this life, I own it in my dreams**

 **While I am awake, I don't own them T-T**

 **Now onto the story!**

About two hundred years had passed, Allen kept his word and didn't stop, he travelled all around the earth and seen how mere villages and towns became huge cities. He learned many things while travelling because he had all the time in the world.

Literally

Many things had happened in those two hundred years. Allen had become very close friends with Neah and they somehow fixed Timcanpy. He had met many people from all around the world and would often visit his friend's graves by the order. He would talk to each one of them, telling them about his travels and the places he encountered. He then would put fresh flowers on their graves before finally leaving.

Allen had no idea how much time had passed until he awoke one Christmas morning with Neah yelling "Happy 200th Birthday, Allen!"

That was when he truly realized how alone he was. Running a tired hand through his now long hair, he Looked in the mirror, he didn't look very different at all. He still had pale skin and on the left side of his face, a bright red scar stood out against the rest of his pale features. He had grown out his hair a little bit so it reached his shoulder blades and was normally tied it back with a ribbon. Unlike the rest of him, his eyes had changed the most. They were eyes filled with many emotions, most of them were not good ones, they were eyes of someone who had clearly seen too much. Sighing, he stood up and got ready for the day, only after eating enough food to feed a small army. He exited the ark and wandered off to see what was new.

Time skip-2 hours- (brought to you by Allen's appetite)

Allen sighed in content from the tree he was laying against a tree in some sort of enchanted forest that he had stumbled across around 20 years ago. he laughed as he remembered how he found the place…

Flashback (20 years)

Allen watched people board trains and exit them. He was bored. REALLY bored.

"Hey Neah, are you awake?"

"How can I not be, after all, you won't stop grumbling in your head."

"It's not my fault I have nothing to do!"

"Then go and explore someplace or kill some of the Akuma that are left. And now if you will excuse me, I want to go to sleep"

"Neah?"

"….."

"Don't ignore me!"

"…"

Sighing in frustration, Allen rubbed his head and leaned against the wall, only to find himself going straight THROUGH the wall. He looked up to see a sign that said platform9 ¾. Standing up, he looked the many people there. They were all oddly dressed, not to mention they had cartloads full of odd luggage, some have things like thick books and clothes while others had things like animals in cages and strange looking foods. Allen stared in shock and then chuckled.

Finally, something interesting….

(End of flashback)

It was easy to get into Hogwarts. All Allen did was climb onto the train it took him to someplace unknown to him. After Everyone stepped off the train, a giant of a man walked up to them and escorted them to a boat. Luckily, Allen blended in quite well, thanks to his cloak. When they hit the shore, there was a big-no GAINT- castle in front of them. When the man started yelling at the kids to stay together, Allen took it as his cue to leave. He managed to find a way out AFTER getting lost in the huge forest.

After remembering this he sighed, knowing that even after being alive for so many years, he was still hopeless at finding places.

"Yeah, you really are hopeless, nephew."

"No one asked you Neah! Go back to sleep."

"…"

"This again?"

Allen stood up and brushed himself off. When he started to walk away, his eye activated and he smiled. Finally, some action.

The boy quickly broke into a run and didn't bother stopping to activate his innocence, for he already felt Crown-Clown's cape snugly of on his shoulders. The thick trees began to thin until he reached a clearing. There he found an old man with a long white beard and halve-moon glasses pointing a want at a level three Akuma and shooting many spells at it, but they all bounced harmlessly against its armour.

"Stand back! Your spells won't work against it. Let me handle this!" Both the wizard and the Akuma froze at the sound of a third voice. While the Akuma was still stunned, Allen took this opportunity to stab it with the sword of exorcism.

"Innocence…. but how?" Those were the last words the Akuma spoke before it exploded into gas.

"Don't breathe the gas, it's poisonous!" Allen yelled to the man.

After the gas cleared Allen took a deep breath because he knew all the questions that were about to rain down on him. Seeing that the man was still studying him with wary eyes, he made the first move.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker." He said with a polite bow, "And you are?"

The man finally snapped out of his trance and introduced himself,

"My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Allen quickly cut in, "I know you have a lot of questions so before you ask ill just explain everything right now. That thing you saw is called an Akuma, they are made by the Millennium Earl. He made then by going to someone who is grieving over the loss of a loved and says that he can revive them. When the person who is grieving is surprised and gets hope, he summons a black metal skeleton. The Earl will tell them to call the name of the loved one when they do, their soul gets trapped into the skeleton and they are ordered to kill the person who brought them back and ware their skin as Akuma's own. The Akuma must obey the Earl, they have no choice in the matter. They level up as killed more people. The highest level ever recorded was a level four. They are basically the Earl's weapons of destruction.

"While they are the Earls weapons od destruction, there is a substance that can destroy them and free the souls. That substance is called innocence. Innocence in its raw form looks like a small glowing green cube with two gears around it. There are a few chosen people who can control innocence and make it into a weapon. They are called accommodators. There are three types of innocence: the most common one is equip type. It's when you take raw innocence and forge it into a weapon based on its abilities. The second type is crystal type, it's when an equip type innocence evolves and the user drinks it. Then, it uses that person's blood to make a more powerful version of the original weapon. The last type is the rarest type of innocence, it's called parasitic type. It's not like the other two because the innocence is actually in the person's body when they are born. It's slightly more powerful than the other two because of its uses the person's energy for power, so they have to eat a lot to keep their energy levels high. All of these people are called Exorcists."

"The Akuma are not the Earls only allies, for there is an incredibly powerful group called the clan of Noah. These people had inherited the genes of the original Noah and gained powers for it. There were thirteen in total-"

"what about me?!"

Allen ignored him and went on," they each have different abilities based on what Noah they are. Like for instance, the Noah of dreams can control different dimensions while the Noah of pleasure can 'touch' whatever he pleases. He can walk on air or even grab your heart and rip it out of your chest without even breaking the skin. All the Noah can die, but they always reincarnate. But long ago there was an extra Noah, one that should not have been born. He was the fourteenth-the Noah of destruction. He could control a vast pocket in time and space called the ark. He was one of the only ones that could but the Noah of dreams could control it as well. But he ended up betraying the Earl, but the Earl ended up killing him. But his memories ended up going to someone else, so he is still alive."

"Luckily the war with the Earl ended around two hundred years ago. But when the fourteenth died and his memories went into another person, that person could control the ark. But before he figured that out, the other Noah made another ark called the 'black ark'. Before the 'white ark' could be completely destroyed the person managed to take control of the ark. I guess that's all that's important for now."

Allen took a deep breath and looked up and Dumbledore spoke, "Yes I knew most of this information, for it is written in history books, but there were a few things they were vague on, so this helped."

Allen turned to ash and blew away.

"All that explaining, for nothing." He muttered while Neah laughed his head off. Wait, did he even have a head? While Allen was contemplating on this, Dumbledore suddenly spoke, "If the war ended, why are there still exorcists?"

"Oh, that. Well, there was a survivor of the war,'' Allen's eyes darkened again. "He was cursed to walk the world for all of eternity."

Dumbledore seems to be in deep thought be deep thought before answering.

"That excoriate is you, isn't it?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Quiet Neah."

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"Since you are immortal, you probably don't have much to do." By then, Allen's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh?"

" I want to give you an offer."

 **Cliffhanger! I kind of feel bad now.**

 **I will write the next chapter if I get at least one more review *evil laugh***

 **CONFESSION:**

 **I am only in middle school**


	3. Magic?

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating. I had not read or seen the Harry Potter series for a long time so I had to search a bunch of things up. Plus report cards are coming so I am being ambushed by tests and projects.**

Previously:

"Since you are immortal, you probably don't have much to do." By then, Allen's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"I want to give you an offer."

"What's the offer?" Allen had suspicion shining in his eyes.

"If you know of this forest, then you must know of the school outside it- "

"Wait for a second," Allen interrupted. "You're telling me that the giant castle is a SCHOOL?!"

"Well yes," Dumbledore said confused. Shouldn't he know of the school since he knew about the forest? "I just happen to be the headmaster of it."

"What's it called?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's a school for young wizards and witches. But seeing your reaction, do you even have a little knowledge of magic?"

 **'** **Even the Black Order had a better name than that.'**

'For once Neah, I agree with you'

"Actually, I do. Being alive for a long time tends to make you bored, so most of the time I'm memorizing spells, even if I don't have a wand."

"Well, back onto topic, I was wondering if you would like to work as an assistant teacher at my school."

"Why? There has to be a reason." Now Allen was very suspicious.

"Well, it might be a good thing for you to settle down for a while. It would also increase your knowledge of magic and you'll learn how to use a wand. You'll get paid for the job of course."

"I don't really have much to …."

'what do you think, Neah?'

 **"** **NO. Definitely not. Then you will be too busy to talk to me! Plus who just comes up to a stranger and asks if they want to work at a school?"**

"True. But I will give this a try."

Allen suddenly looks at Dumbledore.

"You probably have figured out that the 14th is inside of me, right?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I can guarantee that I won't kill anyone, but they might end up being mentally unstable if the 14th decides to 'teach' one of my classes. Wait… what am I even going to teach?"

"You will just assist the teachers if they require your help. But you should change your name, you have been mentioned in both wizard and muggle history."

"What in the world are muggles? It sounds like a type of animal."

"No, it is what wizards call normal humans. Back to the point, would you like to accept this position?"

Allen thought it over. It would be nice to have something to do besides kill Akuma and wander around. But, on the other hand, he has never taught a class before plus the fact that he had Cross as his master, so he can't really teach. That classes probably don't use wands, so it can't be that hard, right?

"I accept. But I should give you a warning on a few things first. First, I eat a lot, like seven times more than a normal person can, second, I might disappear occasionally, but don't worry, I will always manage to teach my class one way or another. And I don't have a wand, robes, or anything thing that a teacher has, and lastly, I will bring my golem Timcanpy with me."

Hearing his name, Tim shot out of Allen's pocket and smashed into his head.

"TIM! What was that for?!" Allen rubbed his sore head while glaring at the golem. Dumbledore merely chuckled at the scene.

"Now that you've accepted, we must go to Diagon Alley to get you a wand and all the other necessities you might need. Hold onto my arm."

Allen did as he was told. He felt like he was being squeezed through a tiny rubber tube. A few seconds later, he felt himself landing.

 **'** **Lets never do that again.'**

'Agreed'

Dumbledore looked at Allen. "Before we buy anything, we have to check your vault to see if you have inherited anything."

They had reached a white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside the door, was a…. goblin?

They passed it and walked inside. There was another pair of doors, with words written on them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So, if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned,

beware of finding more than treasure there.

Allen shuddered. He felt bad for all the people that tried to rob this place.

After opening the doors, there were many goblins sitting at tables, count money and inspecting jewels. Dumbledore headed for the counter with Allen following behind. There was a goblin sitting at it, writing something in a notepad. Dumbledore broke the silence by speaking.

"Hello. I need to see if this boy has inherited anything."

The goblin looked up. "Follow me, sir."

And with that, the goblin scurried off with both of them close behind. He led Allen into a room with many pieces of parchment all over the place. The goblin motioned for Allen to sit down on one of the many stools there and when he did, a piece of parchment and a knife was placed in front of him.

"Cut yourself enough to draw blood and let it drip onto the parchment." Allen did as he was told and nearly jumped from shock when his blood started forming words. When the blood stopped moving, it spelled 'Mana D. Campbell'

After the name was spelled, the goblin took out a small key and gave it to Allen. The next room that he was led to was a long stone passageway lit by many torches. They went in the maze-like place until they finally stopped in front of a large door. The goblin motioned for Allen to open the door. He stared at it for a few seconds before slipping the key in. The door slowly creaked open and Allen was amazed at what he saw. There were mounds of bronze, silver and gold coins.

'Neah, you never told me that Mana knew about magic or the

fact that he has their type of money.'

' **I wasn't aware of this myself nephew. But I wouldn't be surprised. Mana was always very secretive.'**

Dumbledore gave Allen a pouch filled with the money from the vault. After Allen was finally out of shock, he looked at Dumbledore who started to lead him to another area and he followed. He led him to a bookstore called "flourish and blotts". Inside there were books piled up to the ceiling, some were tiny while others were huge.

Looking at a bookshop, Allen instantly remembered Lavi. if he was here now, he would have gone up to the counter and bought every single book if he could. Shrugging off his thoughts, Allen looked up at Dumbledore, who had stopped and was looking at him.

"Allen, I have to leave for some business, as well as inform the other teachers of your arrival, a name named Hagrid will come and pick you up."

"Wait! How am I supposed to know who is Hagrid?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't worry, he is very hard to miss." And with that, he vanished into the crowd.

Allen was careful not to move from where he was standing, in fear of being swept away by the waves of people. So instead, he talked to the Noah inside of him.

'Hey Neah?'

 **'** **Yes.'**

'Do you know anything about the magical world?'

' **That is a secret.'**

'Admit do don't you'

 **'** **If I tell you, my adorable nephew, then it won't be a secret**

 **anymore.'**

'...Uncle, you sound like Sheril when you say that.'

His conversation was cut short when a giant of a man stepped in front of him.

"Are you Allen Walker? Dumbledore sent me."

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you Hagrid" He replied, giving a small bow.

"No need to be all formal with me! Just act normal."

The rest of the day had passed like a blur. Allen had gotten himself many textbooks about magic, from beginner level to expert. He had gotten a few robes as well but knew that he won't wear them very often.

The last place they went was a narrow, and old looking shop. It's sign read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C". The shop was filled with narrow boxes and the only piece of furniture was a little chair which Hagrid sat on.

A voice behind him interrupted his observation.

"Hello. I've been expecting you."

Startled, Allen quickly turned around to see someone standing behind him.

" Let's get started, shall we?" The man spoke. " Which arm is your wand arm?"

" Wand arm? If it helps, I'm Ambidextrous."

As Allen said that, a measuring tape appeared, and started to measure both of his arms. The man- Allen assumed that he was Ollivander- handed him a wand.

Allen stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Just give it a wave," Ollivander said.

Allen waved it, but immediately it was snatched out of his hands and replaced by another one. They went through many wands, each one was plucked out of his hands, only to be replaced by another one. Finally, Ollivander passed him a wand. When Allen waved it, a sudden a warm feeling spread throughout his body and a shower of white sparkles came out of the tip of the wand.

"Curious….this wand is ebony wood, eleven inches, and strangely two cores. Phoenix feather and a hair of a Thestral. I never thought that I would actually sell this."

When Allen left the shop, he remembered that Dumbledore had said to change his name a little.

He wanted to keep his first name because it was a gift from Mana and the fact that the name Allen was common. His last name would need to be changed though. A name came to mind quite quickly.

'Uncle, I chose the name I would like. I just want to make sure you won't mind.'

 **'Of course. What is it?'**

'Allen...D. Campbell.'

 **A/N there it is! I will try to update as soon as possible even with all the test.**

 **CONFESSION:**

 **My older sister made the book "The World of Black and White"**

 **The name she goes by is "Meerub"**


	4. New skills

**A/N**

 **Akari: Sorry for not posting everyone!**

 **Lavi: No one cares. They have better things to do**

 **Akari:*Crys chibi tears* Whyyy...Wait aren't you suppose to be dead?!**

 **Lavi: That's my cue to leave**

 **Akari: No. You are going to have to do the disclaimer since your here**

 **Lavi:...Akari does not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. If she did, it would have never been completed not to mention that it would have sucked, look at what she did to me!**

 **Akari: I will kill Lavi later, for now, onto the story!**

Previously:

'Uncle, I chose the name I would like. I just want to make sure you won't mind.'

 **'Of course. What is it?'**

'Allen...D. Campbell.'

 **'That was not creative at all.'**

'But can I use it?'

 **'Yes you can, but did I mention that it was not creative at all?'**

'Yes you did, but…... thank you.'

Neah went silent (he had fainted).

'Neah?'

 **'...'**

Allen chuckled, gaining Hagrid's attention.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Allen smiled, "Everythings fine."

Hagrid stopped in front of a train station and gave him a ticket.

"You still have a month before school starts, so until then you can go to Hogwarts, rest up and meet all the other teachers."

Nodding, Allen put the ticket in his pocket.

"So when does the train leave?" He asked.

Hagrid pulled out a pocket watch from his coat.

"Right about now."

As if hearing him the train roared to life and started moving.

"If you want to make it in time, I think you should start running." Hagrid pointed out. Immediately, Allen began to run towards the train, but not before thanking Hagrid. Opening up one of the doors, he jumped inside.

Taking a deep breath, Allen took a deep breath.

'Never again…'

Neah suddenly woke up.

 **'Well, technically you did do things like this a lot back when you were at the order.'**

'I know, but I still hate it.'

Stretching, he found an empty cart, which he immediately collapsed in. To put it bluntly, he was tired and very hungry.

Getting up and buying himself a couple of hundred snacks, he settled down and ate them, not really paying attention to the strange things they did. The chocolate frogs were moving, The pictures on the cards seemed to be able to see him, but he was too hungry to care at all.

Collapsing onto the seat, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

 _Time skip brought to you by Neah's nephew complex_

When Allen opened his eyes, he was greeted with the familiar surrounding of his mindscape. He was sitting on a chair, and Neah was sitting in the one across from him.

Neah smiled, **'Tea?'** He offered Allen a cup, which he accepted.

'Neah how do you know about the wizarding world?'

Neah's smile turned into a sheepish grin.

 **'I kind of use to go to this school….'**

Allen's eye twitched and he took a deep breath. He contemplating just WHY did he have to deal with Neah all the... oh yeah, he was stuck in his head.

Hearing a far away screech, he decided that he will have to lecture him later.

Waking up, he heard the train screeching to a loud stop. Getting up, he exited the train. Walking along the path that was there, he stopped to stare at the giant castle that laid in front of him. When he reached the entrance, Dumbledore was there to greet him.

"Hello, again Allen. I trust your trip went well and you got everything you needed?"

Allen smiled at the wizard. "Yes, Thank you. Hagrid was a wonderful guide."

After that short conversation, Dumbledore escorted Allen inside, introducing him to all the teachers and giving him a tour of the castle, which Allen was not really paying any attention to, he was too busy thinking about food.

Dumbledore leads him to a room.

"This will be your new office. Along with that wall, there is a door, It leads to your bedroom." He said gesturing to the room.

Allen looked at the room which was soon going to become his office. It was completely bare and the walls were painted white. It was a decent size, just big enough to fit everything he needed. His soon to be bedroom was also bare and white, but it was bigger than his office.

'This place needs some serious redecorating.' he deadpanned.

"Some of the kitchen elves will bring you food in a few minutes, so until then, you can decide how you want your room to look is exactly one month before the school starts. In that month, you can practice your spells. I have some paperwork that needs to be done so if you need anything, I will be in my office."

When the elves asked Allen about what he wanted to eat, let's just say the elves might have become mentally scarred for life.

After the meal, Allen started decorating his room with things that seemed to pop out of nowhere. He decided to theme his room after the ark, so it was pure white. Mostly because he was not ready to make a change of scenery after practically living in the ark for so long.

By the end of the day, he was satisfied with how his room looked like. It was pure white and almost glowing, like the room in the ark. Collapsing in the bed, he drifted off to sleep….

 _Time skip brought to you by Kanda's secret love for pink hair ribbons_

Sunlight hit Allen's eyes, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Slowly getting up, he stretched and checked the time. 5:30 A.M. that's enough time for him to do his daily workout, Take a bath, get lost, somehow find the dining room, eat, and start memorizing spells early.

Eating was the usual, except this time the elves didn't stick around to watch.

 _Time skip brought by_ Sheril's _and Komui's complexes_

One month passed pretty quickly, Allen was able to learn all those spells with amazing progress, getting them on the second or third try. Near the end of the month, he knew all the spells that any other one of the teachers would know and was actually pretty good in potions as well.

He had also met Peeves, who was unfortunate enough to have stumbled across Allen when he was having a bad day. Let's just say 'Black Allen' might have had come out and like the elves, he was scarred for life- I mean afterlife. While that was happening, Neah was crying tears of laughter and muttering about how proud he was of his nephew. As for Allen, you could practically SEE the horns growing out of his head.

Which leads him up to now, he was staring at his gloves. They were completely worn out, plus the fact he seriously needed more clothes-he can't just wear robes all the time!

Deciding to go to town, he wore a black cloak over himself because he didn't need people staring. It was already bad enough that school was starting the same day.

Exiting his room, he ran into Dumbledore, and they chatted idly. All of sudden, Dumbledor turned serious.

"Allen, there is a favour I would like to ask you."

 **Cliffhanger! DA-DA-DA-DAAA!  
**

 **I will try to write more next time. I know this was ridiculously short.**

 **What will happen next time? What does Dumbledore want? Will Allen meet Harry? Why am I asking these questions if I clearly know the answer?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **CONFESSION:**

 **I watched D. Gray-Man thinking it was Code Geass**

 **Please leave a suggestion or something**


End file.
